


And I'll raise you like a phoenix

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Songfics Galore [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Other, Song Fanfic, Song Lyrics, Songfic, but ANGST, but he has to kill him at the end soo, jack loves rhys, thats why it's tagged as major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "There's a war coming, and you'll need all the vault hunters there is." - Mysterious gaurdian (I dont think i copied that right)Also AU where Rhys is a vault hunter bc just yes





	1. A war is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm some angst??

"Put on your war paint."

Rhys dashed towards the center of the space station, he quickly stopped to take a breath from all the running. He bent over on his knees and huffed a bit. "Rhys Santos to sector 19-A, you have been ordered to Handsome Jack's office." The voice over the intercom called. The sirens and alarms began to blare and glow with great intensity and shone with a bright red light. Rhys started running this time again but this time there were harmful loader bots and hyperion workers surrounded him with guns of all types and launchers of all sorts also. He slowly raised his hands in defeat and sighed, "Okay, you got me.."

"You are a brick tied to me, that's dragging me down

Strike a match and i'll burn you to the ground." 

Rhys quietly groaned as his arm was constantly being tugged an pulled on as he was guided to Handsome Jack's office. After a few miles, they finally made it to his office. They let go of Rhys and his arm alltogether. Rhys carefully walked over to the door and pulled on the door handle, opened the door and walked inside Jack's office and looked around, he could practically see Jack glaring but smirking at him once he made his way into the room. "Come in Rhysie," He purred, being a bit flirtatious as he almost always is. "I have to talk to you about your future as a vault hunter." 

"We are the jack-o-lanterns in july

setting fire to the sky."

"Uh, like what..?" Rhys walked over and sat down in a chair besides Jack's desk and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked back at him. "Like your career for this company, and your career as a vault hunter. Rhys, don't you get it? there's a war coming and we're in the midst of it all. Just me and you. Can you imagine it yet, Rhys?" "No, I can't really imagine it.." Rhys replied back, still confused and deadpanned as ever. Jack only sighed and facepalmed himself. "Well your friends and I will all be there fighting with you. wouldn't that be fun?" Rhys looked over at Jack, while frowning slightly. "Yeah, suree it will be." Jack only smiled inoccently and he stiffened a bit. "All i'm saying is that you should be careful. Because a war is coming and you'll need everyone you can get, including your friends."

"Here, here comes the rising tide, so come on!" 

Rhys's eyes widened in disbelief and he sat up in his seat straight. "Oh my god, like an actual war??" Rhys asked, once again sounding confused. "Yes, a literal war Rhys. I already told you. Except in this one there wont be any armies, leaders or anything like that. Only me, you, your friends and anyone you know. Like that Zero guy, you should bring him." Jack smirked slightly. "You know, that robot guy who speaks in haiku that you always mentally fanboy about?" Rhys's face suddenly went crimson red and blushed deeply. "How do you know about that...?!" "Ah, well I have my sources." Jack grinned and winked at Rhys. Rhys's face went even redder then before this time. "Will you stop making me blush and keep talking about the war thing?" Rhys groaned and looked back at Jack. "Sure thing, kiddo. so about this war, right?" Jack asked him, not seeming to remember. "Uh, yeah the war."

"Put on your war paint,

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die."

"So, it's a really big war, right? With Hyperion and all these other companies. And we're probably have to bring some vault hunters like you in there too, like Maya and Mordecai. Then maybe some other guys to help us out too. Whaddya think so far, kiddo?" Rhys sighs again and looks around. "What, are you just planning this out ahead of time or something? I'm not bringing everyone I know. And stop calling me 'kiddo', would you? I'm not a kid." "Yes, I'm planning it right now actually..I was only thinking of who we were gonna bring there. and maybe you should lower your voice Rhys? There's people that work here y'know. And i can call you whatever i want, Rhysie." "Can i be done here?" "Yes, your dismissed Rhys. I'll be waiting until it happens until then." Jack smirked to Rhys on his way out. "And tell TimTam i said hi, i just wanna say how the guy's doing, if you were wondering." Rhys nodded then quickly shut the door to Jack's office and sighed quietly, at least that was over. 

"Silver clouds with grey lining." 

Rhys quietly walked out of Jack's office with ease, not letting the guards or workers on Helios notice him. He walked out of the main hall of the station then suddenly his phone started to ring. He looked over at the caller ID and it said it was an unknown number. (Which he thought was weird, since Rhys usually called most of his friends or Jack sometimes.) He tilted his head, slightly confused. If it wasn't one of his friends then who would be calling him? He picked up his phone and placed it by his ear, accepting the call. "Hello? who is this..?" "Hey Rhys, this is Nisha." Rhys started to walk along the halls of Helios as he was talking on the phone, he looked around the station, amazed by how big it is. "Oh, uh..hey Nisha. How'd you get my number?" Rhys asked, slightly unsure. He looked around once again and he saw all kinds of workers and enginners all around him. "I got it from a friend, just listen to me Rhys.." It sounded like she was sighing in agitation on her end of the call. "I need you to come back to Pandora, whereever you are or whatever your doing, just come back here." Rhys groaned in reply and kept walking down the hall. "But i just got back to Helios though..!" Nisha smirked a bit on the other side, "Well when you get done on Helios, come back then." And then she hung up after that. "Ugh, great..now i have a whole list of things to do after i get off this space station." Rhys stopped walking and sighed in defeat. "I just wish i could get out of here already.."


	2. Our time is close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light fluff and a work meeting kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMTAMS MAKES A APPEARANCE!

"So we can take the world back from a heart-attcaked, 

One maniac at a time we can take it back."

Meanwhile in his office, Jack paced around the room quietly talking to someone on his Echo device. He stopped walking then sighed silently, "No, Timtam just try and behave yourself at the meeting, okay? last time you were there you nearly had a panic attack, and i'm not letting that happen again." Jack walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair then looked over near the door. Jack heard another response from this person, then replied by saying, "Well, Tim..every king has their downfall and i'm about to have mine eventually." Then after that he turned his Echo off and smirked quietly. 

"Y'know - time crawls on when your waiting for the song to start,

So dance alone to the beat of your heart."

There was a long pause, until he finally stood up and left his office. Someone had been calling him on his Echo once again, and Jack groaned in agitation. "Who is this?" "Uh, hey boss. It's Timothy again, we might have a slight problem in the board room." Jack's eyes suddenly widened at that statement for some reason and he nodded, even though Tim couldn't see it. "Fine, I'm on my way.." Timothy silently sighed a bit and smiled nervously. "Good, i can't take another minute of these guys arguing anymore." Jack started to dash toward the board room and hung up on the call. He stopped once he reached the room and walked inside, it was really chaotic in there.

"Hey Youngblood, dosen't it feel like our time is running out, 

I'm gonna change you like a remix and

I'll raise you like a phoenix."

Jack walked over to the chair at the end of the table, everyone had quickly gone quiet and turned to each other to start silent talks between themselfs. (Which he could hear some of them). He smirked slightly then sat up in his chair, everyone's heads turned to him still. "So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to lay down some ground rules for when meetings do go wrong or if TimTam just fucks up really badly." He shrugged for a minute, but the big grin didn't leave his face. "Eh, same thing. well whatever, rule number one; no getting into arguments or no shouting. Got it?" He seemed to turn back to everyone, and they all nodded quietly. Nervous to what their boss would even say to them, like usual. "Alright, good rule two; no getting sick in the lobby, it makes it harder for the janitor that comes around." Jack looked over at the one named Timothy, and he stopped grinning then just glared at him. "Tim, you better be taking notes on this."

"Wearing our vintage misery,

No, i think it looked a little better on me." 

Timothy quickly nodded and scrambled to take a notebook out from his pocket, and fished out a pen to go along with it then starts taking notes on all the rules Jack had said so far. "Number three; no uninvited workers or guests are allowed at the work meetings, they're for work not anything else. You can go play with all your friends some other time just not now." Timothy wrote more of the notes down then looked over at Jack questioningly. "Does Rhys count...?" Jack thought for a moment then shrugged a bit, putting his legs up on the table. "Sure, just no one else other then him. No vault hunters or anything like that." Tim nodded again and wrote more, including the phrase; "Bring Rhys but no one else." He sighed softly and sat down in a chair by the meeting table. 

"I'm gonna change you like a remix, 

And i'll raise you like a phoenix." 

Jack looked back around at everyone that was there, and smirked again. "Number four; no talking exept when your told to, or it's an emergency or something like that." Tim looked down at his notebook and wrote a few more things down. "And last but not least number five; don't even think about touching the loader bots or try interacting with them, you'll only be a distraction to them." Jack sighed slightly and his smirk faded. Tim looked at the Loader bot to his right and gulped a bit. "Anyway, that was all i wanted to discuss for now. You can go back to working or whatever you were doing." Jack stood up in his chair then glanced over at Timothy. "I'm telling you, don't fuck up this meeting or you'll regret that you did." Jack shot a glare at Tim and walked out of the board room, going back to his office. Tim nodded and sighed shakily then gulped, trying to get a hold of himself. He looked over then started walking out of the room also, but heading in a different direction instead of going to Jack's office.


End file.
